


Mystery on Wallervia

by magicsparkles



Series: Fun and Games [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blueberries, Danger, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dark Ten, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Control, Mystery, Romance, Sequel, Swimming, Telepathy, The Oncoming Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a sort of sequel to "Mud Run," although it isn't necessary to have read that one to understand this story. This is a standalone adventure. More of a plot this time. The Doctor takes Rose on a romantic holiday to the planet of Wallervia, aka the Blueberry Planet. Little do they know however, that they're about to uncover a mysterious secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery on Wallervia

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best with British grammar and slang (American here), but errors may still be possible.

It was morning in the TARDIS interior. Breakfast had already been served and eaten and The Doctor's ship hummed and coaxed gently at The Doctor's mind eager to embark on another adventure. They were just drifting in the time vortex. He simply leaned over the console, supporting his chin with clasped hands, as he tried to think of the perfect place to take Rose next. 

The Doctor seemed to be trying to work something out in his head, almost voicing aloud the whirlwind of thoughts crossing his brain. He looked to be in deep concentration. However, Rose couldn't help herself, breaking his internal mental processes. “So where are we off to then Doctor?”

The Doctor looked up at the sudden interruption. “I'm sorry?”

“Where are we off to?” She repeated. “Somewhere romantic perhaps?” Rose added with a grin.

It was then it dawned on him. His eyes brightened enthusiastically. “Oh! Rose, do you remember the planet Wallervia? The one with the blueberry lake? Filled with real blueberries?”

Rose thought for a moment. “I think so, but wasn't it toxic? The lake was closed wasn't it?”

“Ah, but that's the beauty of time travel isn't it? We'll just go back to a time when it wasn't. What do you say?”

Rose nodded, “Sounds good enough to me. I'm ready whenever you are.”

“Fantastic! Allons-y!” The Doctor proclaimed as he threw the lever forward sending them on their way. 

 

Once they had arrived on Wallervia and changed into swimwear, Rose in her floral bikini, The Doctor loved so much, and he in his goofy black banana print trunks, they lounged back in their chairs in front of the Blueberry Lake soaking up the rays from the twin red suns. The lake was just that, a lake full of blueberries. 

Rose took in the rest of the view. The suns reflecting off the plant life gave them an almost iridescent hue. Looking out the east was a thick forest with hiking trails. It was all breathtaking. There was also a gift shop just up from the beach. 

Wallervia was a tourist planet. Races from all over the galaxy would travel there for their staple blueberries and for a relaxing holiday. The Wallervians themselves were humanoid in appearance, only stockier and with light blue skin and yellow slitted eyes. They were generally friendly and eager to serve guests needs. The place was quiet. Rose and The Doctor seemed to be the only guests there at the moment. Perhaps it was an off season?

Going back to the lake, The Doctor had said it was safe to swim in. Speaking of which ... Rose looked over at The Doctor. He was on one of his rambling monologues, going on about the over three hundred varieties of blueberries on the planet, harvesting methods, anti-oxidants, and so on … He would just keep going at it if Rose didn't stop him.

“They even have the tiniest teeny blueberries. A hundred of 'em could probably fit on the end of your pinky! Did you know that Rose?” The Doctor enthusiastically met her gaze.

Rose smiled, reaching out and curling her pinky around his own which he had been using to illustrate his point. “Doctor. Shall we go swimming now?”

“Yes, yes. We could do that,” he said more calmly. The Doctor took her hand and helped her up. They walked down to the shoreline wading out into the blueberry filled waters. It was fairly shallow and serene. The berries knocked lightly against Rose's bare skin as she parted a path through them. They had long stems attached reaching down into the sand.

“I've never heard of blueberries that grow in the water,” she said to The Doctor.

“These are special kind of blueberries. Perfectly safe to eat too,” he replied. 

Rose plucked one of them from the surface and popped it into her mouth. She savoured the flavour, rolling it around on her tongue. “Mmm.”

“Good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh, and I think they might just have aphrodisiacal...” but before The Doctor could finish his sentence, Rose was stuffing another blueberry in his mouth. “...properties...” He completed with a mouth full of berry.

Then Rose was on him. Wrapping her arms around his skinny body and swallowing him whole with her lips. She saw that some juice had dribbled down his chin and she licked him clean. “I see now why you picked this place.”

The Doctor answered her with another kiss, holding her cheeks tenderly. His twin hearts raced in the heat of passion. Oh how he loved this pink and yellow human girl, and she loved him back. The day he realised their love was mutual was the happiest in his life. 

After some moments of sexual excitement, the lovers resumed just floating quietly. The Doctor raised an arm to wipe sweat from his brow. A sudden look of shock came over Rose's face.

“What?” The Doctor asked worrying over her stare.

“Y-your arm. It's turned blue!”

The Doctor dropped his arm down in front of him. “Oh, so it has. Yeah, these berries'll do that.” He stood on tippy toes to reveal the rest of skin had that same blue tinge to it.

Rose giggled, “Shave your head and you could join the Blue Man Group.”

“Oi! I like my hair!”

Rose reached out and ruffled those brown locks. “Wouldn't dream of asking you to shave it off.”

“Well, don't look now, but you've turned blue yourself. I think I'd like a blue Rose. I think I'll keep her.”

Rose looked at her body to discover he was right. Skin as blue as the sky. The two of them were a pair. She looked back at The Doctor anxiously. “It's not permanent is it?”

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder in a pacifying gesture. “No no. Colour fades in the suns. Totally harmless. Wanna get out?”

Rose nodded her head. She didn't fancy being blue all day long. 

They returned to lounging on their chairs, warming back up again, and sure enough, after a few moments in the heat of the two suns, the blue shade began to fade. That was a relief. Rose squeezed the Time Lord's hand affectionately and inched closer towards him until she was partly on his chair. She rested her head against his chest and The Doctor placed a kiss on her hair. Rose was perfectly content to just lie there in his arms and take a nap, but before she could close her eyes he spoke, “You know, there's a gift shop just back there. I love a little shop.” Rose knew. They had just passed by it on their way down to the beach. “We could have a look. Pop in. I'll let you pick something out. For a souvenir?” He offered.

The Doctor and his shops. Any excuse to get him in one. And he never could sit still, him. It did sound like a nice idea though, and Rose was curious what bits and bobbles they might have in there. Rose rolled back over to her spot. “All right.”

The Doctor grinned like a child who had just received a puppy for his birthday. “We should get changed back into our clothes first.” Rose agreed and they headed back for the TARDIS.

They entered the shop in more appropriate attire. The Doctor in his blue suit, and red converse, and Rose in a plain t-shirt and jeans. 

The shop was small, but quaint and actually pretty densely packed with a variety of merchandise. There were handbags, picture frames, postcards, playing cards, fine china, and plenty more where that came from all based around the blueberry motif. Meanwhile, the Wallervian clerk sat peacefully and quietly at the counter at the front of the shop. 

The Doctor had whipped out his glasses, checking out the blueberry themed time pieces, while Rose was looking at some blueberry key chains hanging on a spinner display. “Doctor! Come look!”

The Time Lord hurried over to see what Rose was so interested in. Gently lifting one of the key chains off the hook, she showed him. “Wotcha think Doctor? For the TARDIS key?”

The Doctor took it from her rolling the little plastic blueberries between his fingers. “Hmm. Maybe for one of the spares.”

“How many of those have you got?” Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled slyly down at her. “Plenty.”

Something else caught Rose's eye up at the counter and she strolled up to the new object of interest.

The Doctor followed her with his eyes before joining her. 

There was a glass case sitting on the counter. Inside was a large golden berry around the size of a plum. It was stunning. 

“What's this then?” Said Rose.

“Ah, that's a Golden Blueberry.” The Doctor replied.

“If it's golden, then how come it's still called a blueberry?” Rose queried.

The Doctor hunched up his shoulders in one fluid motion as if the thought had never occurred to him. It was a good question. “Eh ... semantics. Same genus. Anyway, the point is it's not so much the colour, as the value. Difficult to come by, these berries. And rare.” Rose seemed satisfied enough by the answer.

The Doctor took a glance out one of the glass window panes. “Still daylight out. Wanna go for a little hike through the woods? We can always come back here before we leave, and it'll be romantic.” He flashed her one of his award-winning smiles. 

Rose accepted his offer linking her arm around his own. “Sure. Lead on James!” And together the two lovers made their way out onto the path of adventure.

 

The trail set out before them was for beginners, it was flat and even, winding its way along the edge of the forest. The trees grew more densely on the west side, only small rays of light peeked out through the treetops, intermingling with the shadows on the forest floor. 

Rose and The Doctor walked hand-in-hand for ten minutes or so before stopping to admire their natural surroundings. The trees looked like pine to Rose, but for all she knew they could have been blueberry trees. It was a pleasant hike. Few words were exchanged between the two until Rose thought she had caught a glimpse of something moving in between the trees. 

“What is that over there?” Rose pointed in the direction of the movement.

The Doctor peered out. “I'm not sure.”

It was a furry mass of ... something. It actually seemed to be getting closer to them. It was a creature of some sort. It had shaggy auburn coloured fur and appeared like some cross between a hippo and a pig. It was the same size as the latter and had short tusks protruding from its mouth. It was snuffling around at the ground.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Rose stepped forward wanting to get a closer look.

The Doctor instinctively swung an arm out in front of her in protection. “Careful Rose. I don't recall encountering a creature like this before, and we should be cautious.” 

Rose kept back obediently, but it seemed as if the furry creature had noticed them and began to approach the couple. It lifted its head from the ground and made eye contact with The Doctor.

Suddenly, it felt as if a hammer was pounding against the Time Lord's skull. He reacted instantly to the shocking pain, hands at his temples and doubling over.

“Doctor!” Rose rushed to his side in alarm. “What's wrong!?”

“It hurts...” Was all he could say in between grimaces of pain.

Rose was really worried now. She didn't know what had overcome him or how she could help. This seemed to come out of nowhere. “Please Doctor! Tell me what's wrong!”

The Doctor forced his eyes back up to the creature, which was still standing there staring intently at him. “I'm ... receiving messages ... from the creature. Telepathically.” He got out finally. 

“Messages? What, like it's talking inside your mind?” Rose said, concern still in her voice.

“More like ... impressions ... images.” He breathed. “It's faint, but there. Oh, she's in pain. It's as if there is a psychic chain blocking the messages from coming through clearly. If I only could break through...”

“She?”

The Doctor nodded. “Wait ... there. I've reached her. She's trying to communicate to me something.”

The creature then turned away and dashed off through the woods. The Doctor turned towards Rose with a determined look in his eyes. “She wants us to follow her.”

Rose squeezed The Doctor's hand. “But are you all right Doctor?”

“I'm fine.” He assured her. “Everything's clearer now. Something terrible has happened to this creature's mind Rose, and I need to find out why. Come on.”

There was no hesitation on Rose's part. Their romantic holiday had taken a new mysterious turn, and she was just as eager to find out what was going on as The Doctor was. 

 

Their furry friend was bounding rapidly through the forest. The Doctor and Rose had to jog just to keep up with her. They were well off the beaten path now, dodging trees here and there. Rose hoped they would be able to find their way back. They might as well just have gone on a wild goose chase to nowhere.

Eventually the creature did stop at a clearing. It gave the pair a chance to catch their breaths. They looked around. There didn't appear to be anything of note here. Just a small patch of grass. It didn't make sense. Why would she bring them here?

Then, unexpectedly, the two of them felt a small tremor underneath their feet. The ground was moving? They held out their arms for balance and the creature waited patiently. Next they saw what appeared to be platform rising up at an angle. It had been well hidden. It stopped moving once it reached the height of an adult human, and a dark passageway could be seen going underground, plunging into darkness. The creature continued forward and down, disappearing from view.

Rose and The Doctor looked at each other. “Shall we?” The Doctor asked. Rose grasped his hand, and together they vanished down the dark passage. 

 

They were being led down a ramp and into a long dimly lit corridor. The bulbs on the ceiling were evenly spaced, leaving small spotlights along the path. There were no doors on either side of the walls. The creature continued running straight some distance in front of them.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the hall as an expression of confusion crossed his face.

“What is it Doctor?” Rose said stopping with him.

“The creature, she's gone from my mind. I'm not picking up any messages from her. It's as if something's cancelling it out.” _Interesting._

Rose looked down the passage and then back at her lover. “We'd better keep up then.”

The Doctor nodded and they carried on with the chase. Their friend took a right up some metal steps. Climbing the steps behind her, they found themselves in a new location at the top. It appeared to be an old factory converted for some other purpose. Strange machinery, conveyors, and pipes ran along the walls. It was a drab looking place. It was also quite large. It was like one big underground secret, no one knew about. No one until now.

The creature appeared to home in on a spot on the west side of the building. It was then that Rose and The Doctor saw that she was not alone. She settled herself down onto a little platform next to several other creatures just like her. There were around eight, nine? In all. All just laying there on platforms.

The Doctor knelt down in front of these new creatures, putting his glasses on and studying them. There was clearly a separation between the creatures, but it wasn't visible as far as The Doctor could tell. Curiously enough, there were no walls or gates keeping them in. There were bowls for food and water set out for them. _Captives, then_. The Doctor frowned. “Where have you taken me, my friend?” He whispered. He could clearly see in the creatures' eyes they were still in pain, even if he couldn't feel it himself.

Rose dropped down to his level. “I don't understand. Why don't they just leave?” She asked indicating that there was nothing keeping them there.

“There must be a telepathic field keeping them here. They can't leave. They're trapped.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly distressed. Rose placed a hand on his back, but then got up to search for anything that might help these creatures. _Who would do such a thing?_ Rose thought.

She looked towards the opposite end of the room. There was a worktable there. Scattered papers, and various other rubbish covered its surface, which carried no meaning to her, but something else caught her eye. There was a basket full of something. She tipped it towards her and gasped in surprise. “Doctor! Come over here!”

The Time Lord quickly got to his feet to investigate. When he took a look at what she had found, he was just as surprised as she was. The basket was filled to the brim with Golden Blueberries! The Doctor plucked one from the basket, examining it over and plopped it back. “They're the real deal.” He acknowledged.

“But how can there be so many? You said they were rare,” Rose said. 

The Doctor didn't answer, instead looking at the papers mussed about on the worktable. He grabbed at one, reading it. It was a ledger of some sort. “Not so rare, it would appear,” He said finally.

“No, they're not.” The Doctor whipped around startled at the masculine voice coming towards them and tossed the paper aside. His hands gripped the edge of the table, as if he was just caught doing something he shouldn't, which he kind of was.

The alien coming towards them was a Wallervian. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit, boasting a utility belt around his waist. The Doctor caught sight of a blaster weapon holstered there. He didn't think Wallervians carried around weapons.

The Wallervian just stood there staring at the two of them silently with slitted yellow eyes. The Doctor broke the ice first. “Hello.”

“I am called Lodose,” The alien said expressionlessly.

“Doctor. And this,” He said gesturing, “Is Rose.” Rose smiled back weakly. “Good. Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, do you mind telling me what this place is?”

“It's my business,” Lodose said more animatedly this time.

“I gathered. Those Golden Blueberries you have there. Awful lot of 'em you've got here. How did you come by so many?”

“The Turlocks.” The Doctor figured out pretty quickly he was referring to the creatures. “They've got a nose for these berries you see. They know exactly where to find them. Grow underground, these berries. The Turlocks sniff them out and bring them back to me.”

The Doctor was starting to get the picture, but feigned ignorance. “But wouldn't they all just run about? How do you know they won't just run away?”

“Telepathic unit. They are under my control. They go where I tell them to. Only leave when I tell them to.”

The Doctor hardened, but fought back the urge to unleash The Oncoming Storm right here and now. He relaxed again. He'd have to go about this the right way and fish out some more information first. “You know, I don't believe I've ever seen Turlocks here before ... ”

Lodose completed his thought. “That's because they're not from here. Imports from another world.”

“I see.” The Doctor was starting to wonder why this Wallervian was telling him so much, but he continued to press on another point he thought of. “Hold on, you're selling these Golden Blueberries, correct? And they are 'not so rare', but if that's the case, wouldn't that just decrease their value?”

Lodose smirked at The Doctor's conclusion, and he began to get the sense that Lodose didn't believe the Time Lord was as stupid as he looked. “Ah, but not if you control the supply and limit it. No one need know just how common these berries are. I may say, stock only one or two berries per month according to my customers. Keep the supply low and the demand increases. The value of the berries increase. Economics, my dear Doctor.”

The Doctor pursed his lips as he took in this new knowledge. Rose was starting to get a little shifty about how much this Lodose was confessing, and the possible reasons he might divulge this information to them. She began to feel more guarded of an imminent danger as The Doctor continued probing. “And does anyone else know about this? Anyone else involved?”

“No. Only me. Partners are more liable to get in the way. Especially, if they don't see eye-to-eye.”

The Doctor put on an air of approval. “Weell, you've really nailed this business down haven't you? Most impressive ... 'Cept --” And he turned more serious. “This,” he said pointing to the Turlocks, “Is a sentient race. They have thoughts and feelings and you've put them through a great deal of pain.”

“I'm well aware of that. Small price to pay,” Lodose said without remorse.

The Doctor fumed. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his fury under control. It was one thing to be hurting an innocent alien race, but to do so knowingly of the fact that they were self-aware ... that was altogether monstrous. It was no better than slavery. “This I cannot allow.”

“Yeah,” Rose agreed. “What you're doing here is wrong!”

Lodose rapidly whipped out his blaster, training it on The Doctor. “I can't very well let you leave. You know too much.” He threatened.

Of course. He was never going to let them leave as soon as he found them there. Rose held onto her loved one protectively. The Doctor rose his arms. “You don't have to do this Lodose. Surrender and come with me, and no one has to get hurt.”

The Wallervian shook his head, ignoring The Doctor's offer. “Maybe I'll just take your girl --” and he grabbed at Rose before The Doctor could do anything to stop him. Rose struggled uselessly against the alien's vice like grip, only stopping when he pointed the gun at her head.

_He did not just do that. Not his Rose._ This was really getting to be the last straw. Lodose smiled sinisterly at The Doctor, noticing how his action had affected him. “What's she worth to you Doctor? Would you really bring down this entire empire? One upon which this very planet is dependent on?”

“I would if it was built upon the backs of innocent lives,” The Doctor said coldly. 

Lodose gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on Rose. The Doctor had to act fast. She was looking to him for help. This Wallervian was certainly capable of causing harm just looking at what he did to the poor Turlocks. Any move he might make could be a risk to Rose, but he had to take the chance. The Doctor discreetly pulled his sonic screwdriver out of a coat pocket and aimed it at the blaster weapon, looking to disarm it. The tool gave its distinctive buzz, but nothing happened. The gun remained intact.

Lodose just scoffed. “Sonic weapons are impervious to this blaster.”

“It's not a weapon.” The Doctor corrected.

The alien just brushed him off. “And now, your girlfriend will die.”

Lodose was completely mad. If The Doctor didn't act soon, if he didn't come up with some solution, the alien would make him watch him kill Rose first and then he would be next. Rose was looking at him with terror filled eyes, pleadingly. She was depending on him and they had got out of plenty of scrapes before. This should be no different.

There had to be something in the room to work with, but he couldn't let on that he was actually searching for something useful. Instead, he feigned a look of desperation until he saw what he needed. It appeared to work. 

Lodose noticed his roaming eyes. “Looking for an escape route Doctor? You won't find one.”

The Doctor finally found what he was looking for and returned his focus on the Wallervian. “You hadn't counted on a telepath coming here, had you?” The Time Lord said confidently.

Lodose stared at him quizzically, wondering what he was getting at. “Something I may have overlooked, yes, which I dare not repeat,” he answered.

So, the Wallervian knew that much. The Doctor watched him closely in challenge. Lodose was getting shifty, moving around, and actually loosening his grip on Rose, which was exactly the effect The Doctor wanted. _Come on. Just a little closer._ He waited for the alien to get in just the right position. _There._

“There's something else you may have overlooked ...” The Doctor started, but before Lodose could respond, his arm swung out, sonic screwdriver in hand and aimed it at a control panel on the far west wall. A fuse inside shorted out and a large barred metal gate came crashing down between Rose and Lodose. Rose leapt out of the way and the Wallervian jumped back in shock. He lost his blaster in the process dropping it over the other side where The Doctor, and now Rose, were standing. The Wallervian attempted to crouch down to retrieve the weapon, but Rose kicked it aside and out of reach.

Lodose rose up and clung to the bars worriedly. The Doctor still had his sonic screwdriver out. “What are you doing!?” The Wallervian asked, anxiety rising. 

The Time Lord lifted his sonic up to a white rounded object on the ceiling, disabling it. Sparks shot out from the telepathic unit. “Freeing them.” He said calmly. 

Unbound from their psychic chain, the Turlocks were free. Nothing was keeping them back. The creatures began slowly stepping out of their captivity looking dazed. Then they started to come to their senses. Rose had thought they might bolt for the exit then, but instead they were making their way forward. What were they doing? Lodose glanced over his shoulder at the creatures moving towards him, and then looked back at The Doctor. The Wallervian was clearly frightened. “No.” He whispered.

The Doctor was all fire and rage. The Oncoming Storm was approaching, boiling, about to reach the surface. Outwardly he appeared dangerously calm, but internally he was like a volcano about to erupt. In the Time Lord's eyes, this alien had committed unspeakable atrocities: torturing and enslaving an innocent self aware race, threatening his Rose … he ground his teeth.

As Rose focused on her Doctor, she began to understand what was happening. He was reaching into the Turlocks' minds with his telepathy. He was sending them to Lodose to do what? She shuddered to think. She couldn't recall a time when she had seen The Doctor filled with so much ire. At least not since he was her first Doctor. This was bordering on hatred. This was not the way, and Rose had to do something before he did something he would come to regret. “Doctor.” She called softly.

The Doctor didn't stir at her voice. It was as if he was caught up in an unshakeable trance and the Turlocks were getting nearer and nearer to the trembling Lodose. Rose brushed her hand against The Doctor's. He was literally quivering in anger. And God, his eyes, his eyes looked like they could just burn a hole into the ground. It was concentrated vengeful fury. Rose did the only thing she could think of to break him out of this wrathful state. She tightened her grip on his hand and squeezed nearly hard enough to hurt. Maybe it even did hurt him, as he seemed to tense at the pressure. “Doctor!” Rose said more loudly. “Stop! Don't do this! Let him stand trial! Don't be like him. Don't be a monster.” Rose began brimming with tears.

The Doctor eased up. Rose was right. He wouldn't become a monster. He grew more limp and relaxed. He released the Turlocks from his control and watched as they fled the factory for greener pastures. Lodose, still shaken, slumped down to the ground in relief.

Rose hugged the Time Lord, comforting him. His hearts were still pounding with adrenalin. He had scared her, but it was over now.

Lodose had bowed in submission. He was ready to go with the couple more willingly now to confess his crimes. He had seen the fury of a Time Lord, and it had shocked him enough to see reason.

The Doctor sonicked the control panel once more and the metal gate rose back up. Together Rose and The Doctor stepped through and led the criminal out of the factory.

They presented Lodose to the president of Wallervia, where he admitted and confirmed his crimes. Before they had left the factory, The Doctor had grabbed the necessary evidence as proof to support his claims. The president nodded in approval and thanked The Doctor and Rose for their actions. The president was not even mad about how this discovery could potentially damage the planet's economy. After all, the Golden Blueberries were a significant part of its growth. However, if there was one thing the Wallervians valued more, it was morality. The criminal activities that Lodose had engaged in was a highly punishable offence. 

So, the arrest was made and Lodose was taken into custody. It was unknown how long it would take for the planet recover the losses they would endure from Lodose's practices, but they were a resilient race, and they would bounce back. In the meantime, the tourist area of Wallervia would have to be closed down. It would suffer the most effects. 

The Turlocks were soon found and taken back to their home planet, where they could live once more in freedom. Slavery was also highly illegal on Wallervia, which would further serve to lengthen Lodose's sentence. How he had fallen so far off course from society, The Doctor didn't know, but justice would be served.

Rose and The Doctor returned to the lake once everything was settled. They had just turned this world upside down, but it was the right thing to do. They had exposed the corruption. Who knows how long it would have gone on if a telepath hadn't stepped in.

The couple decided to forgo the gift shop this time. It had become tainted by Lodose's criminal empire. It would be closed down too, until the problems could be corrected. So, Rose and The Doctor decided it was time to end their holiday. Everything would be sorted in time.

 

Back in the TARDIS, Rose noted that The Doctor was awfully quiet. He was tinkering around the control panel here and there seeming busy, but Rose knew his actions were purposeless. Nothing on the TARDIS really needed fixing at the moment. He was also acting like he wanted to avoid her. Rose could only guess what this was about, and it was time to address it.

“Doctor?” Rose tugged on the sleeve of the bent down Time Lord who appeared to be pretending to search for some invisible object on the floor. 

The Doctor tilted his head up towards her. “Oh. Hi Rose!” He said as if he was surprised to see her there. He bolted upright and darted around to the other side of the control panel. “So, where do you want to go? Oooh or maybe I'll surprise you?” He waited expectantly, but when he noticed her serious expression, he dialled down the enthusiasm. “What's wrong?”

“Doctor,” she spoke, “What happened back there? At the factory?”

Instead of responding, The Doctor just worked his way around Rose and plopped down on his cushioned chair with a heavy sigh. He lowered his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if there were a headache forming there. He sat there silently.

Rose focused on him. She knew he didn't like expressing his feelings, but he was beginning to open up more and more to her since their relationship began. She wasn't about to scold him about controlling the Turlocks with his telepathy, no. She didn't want to make him feel guilty. She just wanted be sure he was all right. 

After a moment, The Doctor lifted his head and met Rose's eyes. He feared he would see she was mad at him for what he did, but her features were concerned, not angry. But he couldn't help feeling ashamed. “I … went too far didn't I?” He confessed.

“Yeah.” Rose didn't want to pry too much. She could tell that him losing control back in the factory bothered him, but she had to ask, “What would have happened if...”

The Doctor cut her off and sighed, “I don't know.” He shook his head slowly. When Rose didn't say anything back, he added, “Do you forgive me?”

Those brown puppy dog eyes were melting Rose's heart. She knelt down and cupped his cheeks with both hands. “Of course I forgive you. You weren't yourself were ya?”

The Doctor relaxed in relief. He reached out to caress the soft skin of her face. “You save me Rose,” he said simply. “And I'm so glad you're OK.”

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around him and he enfolded his arms around her back. Then she parted and remembered her role in all this, and how exactly she did bring him back from the brink. She only lightly touched his hand in case she hurt him. She had practically crushed it trying to stop him. There didn't appear to be any bruising, but she asked anyway, “I didn't hurt you did I?”

“Oh? The hand?” He said twisting it. “Nah, I'm made of sturdier stuff than that Rose, you should know by now, but thank you.” He trailed off, and then locked lips with her. 

She returned the affection and pulled him into a deeper kiss, easing up on the chair. It gave a protested squeak. She was half on The Doctor's lap, held in place with his arm. Leaning back with released tension. 

“You know, one of these days we're going to enjoy a romantic holiday without putting ourselves in danger,” Rose grinned.

“But where would the fun be in that?” The Doctor added.

Rose giggled in agreement. She pulled her silly Time Lord up off the chair and to their bedroom for some more excitement.


End file.
